A Sailing Swan
by KillianAndEmmaLove
Summary: Hooks lips are cursed but there are still many ways that he and Emma can have some fun...


Hook smirked and raised an eyebrow."My lips may be cursed, love, but the rest of me isn't..." His words trailed off and he gestured down his body with his hook.

Emma took a sharp breath inwards as she stared at him. Her wide eyes lazily grazed over his body, looking him up and down while she savored every detail. His jet black hair that she would love to run her fingers through. His beard that she would love to nuzzle. His collarbone that she would love to nibble. His broad chest that she would love to trail kisses down. His rather large bulge in his leather pants that she would love to grab. These delicious thoughts raced through her mind. He was right. They didn't have to kiss and they could still have _so_ much fun.

Hook could tell she was aroused. Her cheeks had flushed and she was almost panting. Gods, she was bloody gorgeous. He wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there, but he was trying his best to be gentlemanly.

Emma grinned and giggled at him. The sound was melodic, and unbelievably sexy. She pounced on him, catching him off balance, and they tumbled to the deck of his ship. Emma landed halfway on top of him, their chests pressed tightly together and their faces just inches apart.

"No. Kissing. You got that?!" she said in a stern, yet playful, manner. Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked down at his lips and then met his eyes again.

"Aye, I promise, no kissing, my lips will not touch you". His bright blue eyes were almost glowing. He looked at her intensely, fiercely. "You have to promise me something too, love".

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I want this all to be about you and I don't want you to lift a finger. I want to pleasure you. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to see your body quivering. I want to see you come. And then, I want to do it all over again".

Emma felt a sudden rush of wetness between her legs. Her panties were damp and she was tingling. She never thought that words could do such a thing to her. It wasn't only what he said, but how he said it. He said it in a deep, rough tone, dripping with promises of unimaginable pleasure. She gulped and nodded slowly to him.

He had been waiting for this for so long. He had fantasized about it so many times. He brushed her lovely, blonde hair over her shoulder with his hook. This exposed the bare skin on the side of her neck. He leaned towards her and exhaled deeply, his warm breath spreading over her neck like fire. Then he used the side of his hook and gently dragged the cold steel downwards where he had just warmed her skin.

It felt incredible. The sharp contrast in temperatures made her skin feel so alive. It sent shivers down her spine but it warmed her at the same time. Her body shook with pleasure, but also with anticipation.

Hook smiled at her, pleased that she was enjoying herself. He sat up and lowered her gently down to the floor, so she was lying on her back. He then realized that the deck of his ship may not be the most comfortable place for such activities. "Would you like to move down to the captain's quarters love?"

"No" she answered immediately. "I like it here, lying under the stars and feeling the warm breeze against my skin...it's a beautiful night".

"As you wish, my love".

He glanced around to find something that Emma could lay on, to make her a bit more comfortable and protect from splinters. He remembered then that he carried an extra sail for his ship, it was folded up in a chest nearby. He quickly retrieved it and unfurled it in one smooth motion.

The gust of air from the sail made a loud wooshing noise and Emma's hair flew wildly around her face. She knew her hair must have looked awful so she started quickly to smooth it back in to place when he stopped her.

"Leave it, the look suits you, wild and carefree." He laughed. "Anyways, I'm sure it will be even messier than that when we're through here".

Her stomach fluttered.

He folded the sail over a few times and laid across the deck. Emma slid on to it. He laid down next to her and bunched up a bit of the material behind her head, making a makeshift pillow. "There, how's this love?"

"Perfect". She smiled and her eyes glittered at him.

"Just like you. Now, where were we..."

He caressed her bare arm with his slightly calloused fingers, starting at her shoulder and ending at her wrist. She shivered. He slowly leaned in towards her and ran his tongue along her collarbone. She let out a soft moan.

He leaned back and stared her directly in the eyes. He looked determined and was breathing heavily. She wanted him to get pleasure out of this too, but she could tell how much he wanted this, and how he _was_ taking great pleasure in doing this for her. She sighed in contentment and all her muscles relaxed.

He took the tip of his hook under the bottom of her tank top and lifted it up and over her head. Under her top she wore a pale blue bra, the edges lined delicately in lace. His heart sped up as his eyes greedily took in the sight. Using his hook he carefully slid both straps down over her shoulders.

Emma wondered how he would unfasten her bra with only one hand. She thought she may have to help him. As she was wondering this he had managed to swiftly unhook it and fling it across the deck using only his hook.

"Wow...you can do a lot more with that hook than I thought".

"Oh, you haven't even begun to see what I can do with it.." he teased.

He gently circled her nipple with his hook. Then he moved his head down to her other breast and circled that nipple with his tongue. After a few moments he then switched. His warm, wet tongue replaced the cool steel on one nipple and the other side was shocked, going from warmth to the smooth coolness of his hook. Emma groaned loudly and arched her back in to him. It felt so amazing, she could barely stand it.

He left her nipples and slid his tongue down her stomach to the edge of her jeans. While he licked her skin he unfastened them. He tugged them down and she wiggled out of them. Emma's panties were the same pale blue as her bra and they were made entirely of see through lace. Hook playfully bit the edge of her panties and tugged one side down with his teeth and the other side with his hook. Once they reached her ankles he flung them across the deck to meet her bra.

He was kneeling down at her feet and he was staring at her. Emma tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"You're beautiful, Emma. The most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on".

Emma blushed. She knew he meant it. He looked at her so sincerely. His eyes were wide with wonderment and full of love.

He ran his hand along the inner side of her leg, starting from her ankle. When he reached her inner thigh he gently urged her legs apart. Her legs fell open.

All her muscles were basically jello at this point and she felt so relaxed. She felt so happy and so loved. Tiny bursts of pleasure were erupting from between her legs where Killian was working her with his fingers.

She was so slick and warm. He massaged her clit in a circular motion with his thumb and slid his index finger in and out of her. He was slow at first, making sure she was ready for him. She was moaning and getting increasingly louder. He added another finger to glide in and out of her.

Emma was tightly clenching the sail material underneath her, digging in to it with her nails. Her head tossed from side to side as she moaned. She wiggled against his fingers, driving them deeper.

He loved seeing her like this. He was rock hard and couldn't deny that he would love some pleasure for himself, but this was more than enough to satisfy him. It honestly surprised him how much pleasure it gave him to pleasure her. And he _would_ pleasure her.

He bent down and began to run his tongue up and down her clit. He licked her fast while he continued to pump his fingers in and out. He curved his fingers slightly so he could rub her inner walls. She was dripping wet and tasted amazing. He licked her all over, savoring every sweet drop, being careful not to let his lips touch her. He reached up his other arm and used his hook to tease her nipple.

"Killian!" Emma yelled. "Killian, don't stop!"

If he could come from words alone he would have. Hearing Emma say his name was almost enough to send him over the edge.

She was close to climax, he could feel it. Her muscles were tightly clenched around his fingers and her whole body was shaking. He stopped licking her and quickly took his hook and pressed it against her clit. He still was pumping his two fingers in and out. After holding his hook against her for a few moments he moved it and exhaled his hot breath on her.

Emma screamed out. Her back arched upwards and her nails tore through the sail. Just as she screamed, there was a flash of bright, white light. He glanced up at the sky, thinking it must have been a shooting star, but did not see anything. He returned his eyes to his lovely Swan, lying there before him.

She looked so happy and so satisfied. Her skin was glistening with sweat. Her cheeks were red. Her hair looked like it had gone through an adventure all its own, standing up every which way. He smiled wide and laughed quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" she managed to get out in-between heavy breaths.

"If only you could see your hair now, love".

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't even care. I'm too exhausted to care."

He laid down next to her. She shifted to her side and rested her head on his chest. They remained quiet for a few moments as they both stared up at the stars.

Emma broke the silence. "That was amazing. You are amazing".

"Well, I appreciate the compliment, but you are the one who is amazing".

Emma smiled. Her heart was restless in her chest and it felt so different. It felt heavier, but in a good way. It felt full and complete.

Hook sat upright and turned to her. "Ready for round two, love?" He grinned and ran his tongue along his teeth.

She sat upright as well and she nodded. "I am. And this time, you will be able to use those lovely lips of yours".

Before Hook had any time to react Emma pressed her lips against his.

*****To be continued...**


End file.
